1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle for swimming goggles, and particularly to a buckle for swimming goggles, which allows to adjust a head strap directly without the need of taking the swimming goggles down and do not nip users′ hair when the swimming goggles are worn.
2. Related Art
Buckles are popularly used to adjust head straps of swimming goggles. Ordinarily, the head straps are drawn along guiding holes in the buckles. The swimming goggles have to be taken down before the head straps are adjusted. To solve this problem, TW Utility patent application Nos. 91220914, 92216640, 93208471, 9421182, and U.S. patent Ser. Nos. 09/034,907, 10/420,850, 10/873,260, and etc. put forward some solutions. Generally speaking, in these solutions, buckles for swimming goggles are pressed to allow a head strap to be adjusted without taking down swimming goggles. The buckles commonly have pressing plates pivoting to the swimming goggles according to leverage principle. A first end of a pressing plate abuts against stopping grooves of the head strap. In the event that a second end of the pressing plate is pressed, the first end of the pressing plate disengages from the head strap, allowing the head strap to be adjusted.
However, the buckles in prior art are exposed out of manual portions of the swimming goggles, and tend to nip users′ hair when the swimming goggles are worn.